Luck, Destiny, or Something More Tangible
by Vapor2008
Summary: "Do you believe in luck, Merlin?" "Luck?" "Yes. That is what I said. Do you believe in it?"


**First off, I don't own Merlin.**

**Second, I fully believe that Arthur has to be at least suspicious of the fact that Merlin has magic and so that it how this is written. In my head, Arthur is pretty sure he knows; he just needs Merlin to confirm it. This can, however, be read as Arthur just knows Merlin is hiding something but has no idea what and is grasping at straws to see what he can come up with. Your choice. **

**Third, I have no beta and literally just wrote this in 15 minutes. So, all mistakes are unfortunately mine. If someone wants to volunteer to be a beta for future stories, feel free to let me know. I have a multichapter fic I'm stuck on so a beta would be handy right now.**

**Well, enjoy this little oneshot and if anyone states an interest, it could turn into a series of conversations that lead to the final reveal. But, we'll have to see.**

"Do you believe in luck, Merlin?"

"Luck?"

"Yes. That is what I said. Do you believe in it?"

Arthur watched as his friend turned to face him as he considered the question. Arthur knew where this conversation was going, but he couldn't let Merlin in on that information. Not yet, at least.

"Why do you want to know what I think?"

Arthur had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Merlin never did make things easy.

"I've been thinking lately,"

"Is that why you've been acting like you have a headache?"

"and I've decided that I've experienced a lot more 'luck' than what seems normal." Arthur knew if he took time to respond to his servants jab, then this conversation would be derailed before it ever really started.

"Are you complaining because you've been lucky?"

"No Merlin. I'm just curious as to why I've been so lucky. It's kept me alive, so obviously, I'm not opposed to it. I just believe there must be some reason for it."

He watched as Merlin shifted slightly before responding.

"I believe that destiny has been on your side. You are destined to be Camelot's greatest king. Maybe destiny is just making sure that happens."

Arthur took a second to consider what Merlin was saying. Merlin had told him before he was destined for something great, and he was starting to believe it, but he also believed that destiny may have sent something more than 'luck' to ensure he achieved what he was meant for.

"You believe destiny has been dropping tree branches, moving rocks, twisting roots, and causing swords and spears to fly out of nowhere?"

He noted with interest the way Merlin seemed to lose a slight bit of color and swallow roughly before attempting to talk again.

"Would that be so strange? If destiny can choose your path for you, don't you think it would be able to keep you on it?"

For a brief moment, Arthur was tempted to take that answer. To believe that destiny was what had been doing all that. In a way, he supposed it was true. Destiny had been doing all of that, just not the way Merlin was suggesting.

"I suppose that could be the case." He saw Merlin breathe a small sigh of relief and smirked slightly to himself. "But that's not what I think is going on."

"What do you mean?"

Arthur took a breath. Merlin was going to make him spell everything out very plainly. He should have known.

"I believe destiny has sent something to watch out for me. So, I suppose, in a way, you're right. Destiny has been making sure I achieve whatever it is it wants me to do; but I think something more tangible is watching over me. That's all."

Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly at the look on his friends face. Merlin was carefully avoiding his eyes; looking everywhere but at him. He was almost surprised to see a small amount of water gathering in the boys eyes, but it had happened too often for him to be too surprised. Merlin always acted as if he was struggling internally with something and Arthur could only hope he would finally ask for help with whatever it was. He silently pleaded with his friend to open up. To share that struggle so that they could overcome it together.

"You think someone is watching over you?"

Arthur wasn't expecting that. Part of him wondered how Merlin went from 'something' to 'someone', but the other part of him was trying to contain itself at the idea that it seemed like Merlin was trying to tell him something. It was like Merlin needed to know exactly what Arthur was thinking so he could decide if his secret was safe to share.

"I suppose 'someone' watching over me makes more sense than 'something.' When I look back on the last 8 years or so, I realize how many times I should have died. And yet, I'm still here. There were too many close calls. Too many times when there should have been no escape, no hope of succeeding, and yet I always did. Then I think, something has to be in common with all those things. There has to be something that ties them all together, and I always get one answer."

He tried to meet Merlin's eyes, but the servant refused to look up from the spot on the floor he was staring at.

"You. You're the only thing that every one of those incidents has in common. You've been there through them all."

He could see Merlin slowly turning more pale and unsure of himself.

"Maybe you're my 'good luck charm', Merlin."

Finally Merlin's eyes shot up to meet his. He could tell the servant was searching for something. Looking for the meaning hidden behind those words perhaps. Or maybe he was trying to see if this was all some sort of joke. A laugh at his expense. Arthur knew he needed to do something, say something now, or Merlin would shut down and find an excuse to leave the conversation unended.

"Perhaps destiny sent you to watch over me."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as they looked at him.

"How do you suggest I've been doing that?"

Arthur closed his eyes briefly in frustration before opening them to look his friend in the eye.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

There it was again. The obvious struggle happening inside Merlin. Arthur wished more than anything he would be let in on what was going on in the servants head, but he knew he needed to wait. Merlin had to open up because he wanted to, not because he was forced.

"I don't know what you're hoping I say, Sire."

Arthur inwardly deflated. He had lost. Merlin had shut down. He had pushed just a little too much. The servant was suspicious. He could tell Merlin thought there was more to this and his guard had gone up on full alert. There was no way he could save this now. He could only hope that the opportunity would arise again someday and that he would be better prepared for it.

"I'm hoping that someday you'll tell me the truth."

Before Merlin could respond, Arthur continued.

"Don't forget we have training with the new knights in an hour. I'll need my armour and sword ready then."

He wanted more than anything to let Merlin respond to his previous statement, but knew anything now wouldn't be said because Merlin wanted to, but rather that he felt forced to. He had opened a door without giving away too much and could only hope his friend would know what to do next. As Merlin tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of his orders, Arthur could see a new storm brewing behind his eyes. Even though he didn't want to see his friend struggle anymore, he knew this was one struggle that he needed to force on the servant.

Merlin was deciding if it was finally time, and Arthur could only hope 'luck' was on his side with this one.


End file.
